The wolf and the Rose
by Iron Leaguer fan
Summary: What if Barodius wasn't always evil? He was the kindest and gentlest brother in the whole universe, but when his sister Rose died, he became the cruel and heartless emperor of Gundalia. Until one day, a young saiyan appears and reminds him of Rose. Crossover between Bakugan and Megaman X.
1. Gundalia has a rose

Chapter 1: Gundalia has a Rose

"Catch me if you can!", said a little Gundalian girl. She had a silver brown hair that went beneath her shoulders, shining blue eyes, and she was wearing a yellow dress. "Rose! Wait up!", an older Gundalian boy called for her. He had long silver hair with some purple locks on his forehead, bright golden eyes and he was wearing dark purple clothes. "Hurry up, Baro! Or you'll never get me!", Rose said while she was playing catch with Barodius. The Gundalian young prince was nearly exhausted but he couldn't just give up to his little sister. He tried to catch up with her but with no use, Rose has always been faster than him. In the end, he fell on the floor with exhaustion and breathed heavily. Rose came and stood above his head with a smile on her face. "Baro, you're a slow motion.", she said and giggled at what she said to her brother. Barodius just smirked and said: "Oh yeah? Well, I'm not slow motion at this!" He suddenly jumped at her and started tickling her all over her body. His fingers were moving all around her stomach, feet and armpits. "Baharo... Stohp! I'm ticklish! Hahaha!", Rose said in between her laughs. Barodius kept tickling her and said: "Only if you say that I'm the best brother in the whole universe."

"Fine... You're the worst brother in the whole universe!", she said. Then, Barodius stopped tickling and sat aside. He watched her trying to breathe and chuckled at her, "What's so funny?", Rose said with a grumpy face. "Your face is priceless!", Barodius said then started laughing loudly. Rose started chasing him, he was running away and laughing at her. "Who's the slow motion now, Rose?", he said then they both stopped. "Well, it's good to see the two royal children happy like this.", the old wise minister, Nurzake, was standing in front of them. "What do you want, Nurzake?!", said Barodius. Rose looked at the elder Gundalian with concern then said: "Is something wrong?"

Nurzake looked at the young princess for a moment then turned his attention to Barouis and said: "Your father wants to speak with you." Barodius didn't ask why, he just went with Nurzake to see his father. When they reached the emperor's room, Nurzake left Barodius alone with his father. It kept silent for a while then Barodius spoke up. "Nurzake said you wanted to see me." "Yes. You see, it's about your sister.", he said. Barodius looked at him for a few seconds and said: "Rose? Why?" The emperor turned his attention to his son, "Nothing. I just want you to protect her", he put his hands on his son's shoulders and continued, "Promise me, Barodius. Promise me that you will protect the one who holds the power of the golden Phoenix."

After what he heard, Barodius understood that his father was caring for Rose just because of the great power she holds not for her being his daughter. "I promise. It's just because she's my sister, not because of the great power she holds inside of her. Now, excuse me. I'll take my leave.", he said the last sentence with anger and left the room.

Ten years passed since then, Barodius has grown up and became the emperor of Gundalia. One day, he sat on his throne, rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes. He was thinking of the good times he had with Rose through these years. 'Now that I'm the emperor, I would be able to protect her from any harm.', he thought. Then, he began to dream:

 _Barodius was standing in a field full of flowers. He looked around to get a hold of his sister, but he couldn't find her. "Rose? Rose, are you there?", he called for her but he didn't hear an answer until after two minutes. "I'm here!", he looked behind and saw Rose standing in the field with her dark blue dress. They ran to each other and met at the middle. They sat on the ground and Rose picked a purple flower and showed it to Barodius. "Look, Baro! This flower is called lilac. Isn't it gorgeous?", she said as Barodius smelled the flower and replied: "Sure it is."_

 _"Baro?", she asked getting his attention to her, "Yes, Rose?", he said._

 _"I'd like to go to Earth some day."_

 _"Earth? Why?"_

 _"I read a book about that planet and I think it would be lovely to see all the flowers and butterflies there."_

 _"But Rose, I don't think humans would welcome us. We're aliens, you know."_

 _"We can change to human form, silly! Remember?", she giggled and then they both laughed at what she said. Suddenly, a strong storm started and an evil laugh echoed in the air. Barodius tried to get a hold of who was there, but the dust cloud was so thick that he barely was able to see his own hands. In addition, he couldn't find Rose anywhere. "Rose? Rose! Rose, where are you? If you hear my voice, please answer me!", he called for her but with no use. She was gone._

 _But how is that even possible? She was with him just a minute ago! The laugh grew louder and that was starting to piss him off. "Who's there?!", he shouted angrily. But there was no answer. "Show yourself!", he shouted again. Then, he fell to the ground with his hand on his sored throat. "What's the matter, emperor? Can't keep shouting, can you?", the voice started mocking him. He got angry and tried to shout, but nothing came out. Not a single word. What surprised him is that his blood was coming out off his mouth. "What's wrong, Barodius? Cat got your tongue?", the voice was close to him. He looked up and saw red eyes starring at him. His eye widened when he saw a dark version of himself standing in front of him._

 _The dark shadow leaned to him and grabbed his neck. "There's nowhere to run. There's nowhere to hide. You are destined to be drowned in darkness... forever.", the shadow said then started scoffing him. "Barodius! Barodius! Barodius! Wake up!"_

Barodius opened his eyes quickly. He saw Nurzake standing next to him. "Damn. This annoying dream again." "Sir? Did you have that nightmare again?", Kazarina asked as she, Gill, Airzel and Stoica entered the room. "Unfortunatly, Kazarina. I have the feeling that I'll go crazy soon.", he said as he stood up and walked to the door. "How is she?", he asked and they all knew who he was talking about. "She's doing great. And her power seem to be growing everyday.", Airzel said but Barodius didn't reply to him. Stoica jumped in front of him and said: "Don't worry, sir. As long as we have the golden Phoenix on our side, everything will be just perfect."

"Her highness is so happy. She keeps telling everyone how proud she is of her brother the emperor.", Nurzake said as he knew that this is what the emperor needed to know. "Thank you, Nurzake. That's all I wanted to hear about her.", he said with a smile then left to see his sister.


	2. A change in heart

Chapter 02: A change in heart

Rose was in her room playing 'Kiss the Rain' on her piano. She didn't feel her brother's presence at the door listening to her music. "Lovely as always, little sister.", Barodius said as she finished playing and startled from him. "Baro.", she said happily then ran to him and hugged him, "I missed you so much! It's been like forever!", she continued then pulled away from him. "So, how is it going?", she asked childishly. Barodius couldn't but notice how adorable she is with that look on her face, he rolled his eyes and said: "Nothing new. I didn't know that being emperor would be that hard."  
Rose giggled at her brother's comment on his position as the ruler of Gundalia. Then, she remembered that she wanted to tell him something so she looked at him with concerned face. Barodius noticed that and asked her: "Rose? What's the matter? Is anything wrong?"

Rose took a deep breath before she tells her elder brother about the bad news, then she spoke up:

Rose: I had a nightmare last night.

Barodius: A nightmare? About what?

Rose(hesitating with tears in her eyes): It was about you, Baro.

Barodius(hugs her and wipes away her tears): Calm down, Rose. Now, tell me about that nightmare.

Rose: At first, we were together in a flower field. We were happy together, but then a storm began and you disappeared. I could hear you calling me. I tried to answer you but I couldn't, then your voice was gone and I saw a shadow scoffing you until you died before my eyes. Right then, that shadow turned to me and got closer. When he reached me, I could see his face and he was like you.(sobbing)

Barodius: Then what? What happened, Rose?

Rose: I told him to stay away from me. And he said that he was you, then he grabbed me so tight and said: "You're mine, Rose". After that, I screamed with all my strength and woke up.

Barodius(tries to comfort her): Sh. It's okay. Calm down, Rose. Tell me, what did you do about it?

Rose: The Phoenix spoke to me. She said that you will become evil by time passing and you'll never care for me like always!

Barodius stood shocked after hearing that. He didn't know what to say. He just took her in a gentle embrace, told her that everything will be right then left her alone in the room. 'I hope the Phoenix is wrong. I don't want to lose my brother.', she thought as she was looking at an Aloe vira she planted.  
Two years later, something happened to Batodius' mind.

Rose's pov:  
It's been two years since that day. During this period of time, Baro started acting strange. All of a sudden, he decided to attack Neathia! I didn't understand why would he think of this, but I didn't like it. Moreover, he's starting to act selfishly, not just to me but also to all of his people! I think this is what the Phoenix told me about. Speaking of her, Barodius is now using me as a tool of his invasion on Neathia, just like father would do.

I tolerated his actions depending on Nurzake's advice, but now it's way too much for me! I can't endure this anymore! Days have passed, and I had some hope that Baro would get back to his true self. But this time, I have another thing in my mind.


	3. Escaping to Earth

Chapter 3: Escaping to Earth

Rose decided to confront Barodius for the last time and to convince him that this is all nonsense. She went to the throne room with anger on her face. "I wish to speak with my brother!", she said to the other five but they stood still and didn't move. "In private.", she didn't say anything else to make them leave her alone with emperor Barodius. "What is it now, Rose? Can't you see I'm busy?", Barodius said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Baro, you need to listen to me. This war you're announcing on Neathia is a complete nonsense."

"So what?"

"Stop it while you can. Or else..."

"Or else what?! Are you going to use your powers against me?!", Barodius said as he stood up and looked at her angrily. Rose knew that this move meant something bad is going to happen. "Brother, please. You must stop this foolishness. This war won't only destroy the Neathians and their Bakugan, but it will destroy our people as well!", she shouted the last sentence with tears rolling down her cheeks. Then, she looked up at his face and her eyes widened as she saw a cold look on Barodius' face. There was not even the slightest sign of his usual gentle smile.

"My decision is final! I will proceed the invasion on Neathia! And no one can stop me!", he shouted at her and she stepped back in fear then she gathered her courage and shouted: "Fine! Then I'm no longer your sister!". She ran to the door and looked at the one who she once called her dear brother, "Farewell, Emperor Barodius. Forever.", she said then she quickly went to the portal room and set the coordination to planet Earth. But before she steps in, Nurzake stopped her:

Nurzake: Wait!

Rose: Nurzake? Don't try to stop me!

Nurzake: I'm not here to stop you, but to give you this.(gives her a necklace with a heart-shaped jewel)

Rose(takes it from him): What's this?

Nurzake: Your mother's last wish was to give you this necklace. This half is for you and the other is for Barodius. Keep it with you, so you can always remember your happy memories with him.

Rose(hugs him): Thank you, Nurzake. I really appreciate it.

Nurzake: You're very welcome, my princess. Now go.

She steps into the portal and Nurzake closes it behind her. ' _Good luck, princess Rose. Be careful._ ', he thought. Then, he went back to Barodius who was still angry of what Rose said. "So?", the emperor said in an angry tone in his voice. "Unfortunately sir, I was too late. She used the portal and went somewhere.", Nurzake said with a bit of nervousness in his voice knowing that Barodius won't like it. "Damn it!", he cursed, then Nurzake thought that this is the right time to give Barodius his half of the necklace.  
"What is that?", Barodius said as he took the necklace from Nurzake who replied: "Your mother's will to me. Now excuse me, I'll take my leave."  
He went out of the room and stood behind the door. He was relieved when Barodius put the necklace around his neck. Then, he left him alone.

Meanwhile, Rose was teleported to a green field on Earth. She was happy to see the blue sky and all the beautiful flowers. She kept walking until she reached the seaside and changed herself to the human form. Then, something flew really quickly pass her. When she looked up at the sky, she saw a well-built young man with long, blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. "Oh, my.", she said to herself while blushing of just seeing that man. And frankly, he saw her too and landed near her. "What brought a lovely damsel as you to this place?", he said which made her blush even more. "Why... I... I was just... Uh...", she murmured shyly because this was the first time she talks with an Earthling man, she didn't know what to say. The blonde young man chuckled at her reaction and said: "What's your name?"  
Rose starred at him and replied: "I'm Rose."  
"Rose. What a beautiful name. And you're so beautiful like a rose.", he said and made her blush again. Then, she pulled herself together and said: "And you are?"  
"Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself!", he said then knelt before and held her hand. "Alexander Omega, at your service.", he said then kissed her hand. Rose blushed again and pulled her hand. Alexander stood up and held her closer to his chest which made her blush redder than the first time. "Hey! I have an idea! I can take you in a tour! And maybe I can take you to the Crystal kingdom."

"Crystal kingdom?"

"Sure. And you can meet my big sister there."

"I think...we should postpone the tour 'till tomorrow.", Rose said as she and Alexander were looking at sunset. "Right. Okay, see you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Rose.", he said. Then, he flew away.

Rose's pov:

I watched Alexander flying away and felt my heart beating fast. I didn't feel like that in my whole life! Oh, great God! I think I love him! Wait a second. I **_do_** love him! Oh, I could scream it to him before he disappeared! I guess I'll tell him that tomorrow. But now, I need a place to stay. Why didn't I think of it?!

Anyway, I walked in the forest under the moonlight. And luckily, I found a small house in the middle of the woods. I found out that the door wasn't locked, so I entered. I didn't see anyone in there, but I didn't care about it and threw myself on the bed that was in a small room near the kitchen. Then, I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Alexander's pov:

I reached Crystal kingdom at 19:00 p.m, and told Melisa about Rose. My elder sister was happy for me and said: "Looks like you've fallen for that girl. Right, Alex?"

"Well... Yeah. Maybe you're right.", I said with my face turning bright red. Then, I stood up and went to the door. "Are you going to your house in the woods?", she said to me. I turned around and said: "Of course. I've got a big day tomorrow, so I need some sleep. Good night!"  
"Good night, Alex! Take care of yourself!", she said as I flew off to my small house in the woods.

When I reached there, I noticed that the door was opened. I entered the house and saw someone sleeping in my bed. I lit the lantern that was in the room and saw who was in the bed. It was Rose! How did she get in here? I couldn't but to ask myself this question while looking at her face. ' _Oh, my God. She looks so gorgeous when she's asleep._ ', I thought. Then, I put my sleep bag on the floor and went to sleep.


	4. A peaceful life?

Chapter 04: A peaceful life?

When Rose opened her eyes next morning, she saw Alexander sleeping on the floor and blushed of seeing him again as she realized that she was at his house. She got off the bed then went to the kitchen and made breakfast for the two of them(being a princess didn't mean that she doesn't know how to cook). As she was preparing the table, Alexander woke up and went to the kitchen. There, he saw two plates placed on the table. Each plate had one egg and two bacon with two slices of bread next to each plate. "Good morning.", Rose said which made him turn around to face her and reply: "Oh. Morning, Rose."

"I made us breakfast, so you should wash your face and get eating before we start our tour.", she said. A smile formed on Alexander's face as he went to the bathroom, washed his face and sat to the table. Rose sat in front of him and they both started eating. While eating, Rose noticed that Alexander is a polite and handsome man. Thinking this way made her blush like a tomato. Alex saw her blushing, so he swallowed his food and said: "This tastes good. What did put on it?"

"Well, I found some Oregano in the woods, and I thought it might be a good idea to add it to the eggs.", she said. Then, Alexander stood up, washed his hands and went outside, "Finish your food and prepare yourself. I'll be waiting for you out here.", he said. Rose finished her breakfast, brushed her hair and went to Alexander. Then, Alexander carried her and flew off. They visited all the countries of the world then went to Crystal kingdom. There, Marisa was happy to see the girl who took over her brother's heart. "So, you're Rose. I'm queen Marisa, nice to meet you.", she said then Rose bowed politely and replied: "The pleasure is all mine, your majesty."

"Please, just call me Marisa. We'll be friends from now on.", she said. Right then, Alex took Rose to the shore and they watched sunset together, "This day was wonderful. Thank you, Alexander.", Rose said and put her head on his chest. "You're welcome.", he said and took a ring box out of his pocket, "Rose? I... I know it's a little hasty but...", he knelt down to her and opened the box then said: "Would you marry me, Rose?"

Rose's pov:

"Would you marry me, Rose?", I couldn't believe my ears when said that. I kept silent for a moment and didn't know what to say. I mean, it was a bit surprising for him to propose me, so I was hesitating about it. ' _Why am I hesitating? I'll just say yes, Barodius will never find me and I'll live peacefully on Earth with the man I love._ ', I thought to myself then, without any second thought, I said: "Yes. I agree."

Alexander's pov:

Okay. To be honest, I was surprised when Rose agreed. I couldn't say anything because of my happiness. I put the ring in her finger, carried her and span around in joy. Then, we went to the Crystal kingdom and told Marisa the news. My big sister was surprised of our decision, but she knew that I won't hold back so she agreed to marry us.  
And so, we married and rebuilt the shack so it would be perfect for us. I was doing my duties as the Prince of Chaos and Rose was a good housekeeper. After two years, we had girl. "She's beautiful, isn't she?", I said while looking at my angelic baby. "You're right. What should we name her, Alex?", Rose asked. I closed my eyes and thought for a while then said: "Astret."

"Astret? Well, that's a strange name. But it's also beautiful somehow.", Rose said happily. I couldn't wait to tell her the reason why I chose this name, "Well, I'm glad that you liked it. In fact, I chose this name for her in hope that she'll be a great warrior.", I explained and Rose just smiled to me then went to sleep. I think my life is getting better and better, right?

Normal pov:

With time passing, Astret grew older up till the age of five. Rose was happy to see her daughter growing up strong and healthy. She thought that her peaceful life would never be disturbed by anything. Until one day, Alexander went out to buy some goodies for Astret and Rose was cooking dinner. The little girl was playing outside when a strange man appeared and freaked her out:

?: Hey there, cute little thing.

Astret: Woah! Who are you?!

?: It's okay. I won't hurt you. My name is emperor Barodius, I'm your uncle.

Astret: My uncle?

Barodius: Yes. Your mother's brother. Hadn't she told you about me?

Astret: No. She never told me she had a brother.

Barodius: Oh. Is that so? Well, I guess she didn't tell you that she's from Gundalia, am I right?

Astret: Yeah. She didn't tell me or daddy that she's an alien.

Barodius: Well, that's the truth, little girl. And she's the princess of Gundalia.

Astret: Wow! Mommy is a princess! But... Why didn't she tell me or daddy? We would love her even if she's an alien.

Barodius: It's really disappointing, isn't it?...(smiles maliciously)... I just had an idea, why don't you come with me? I can take you to Gundalia.

Astret: Really? Cool!

But before she takes his hand, Rose saw everything and shouted: "Astret! Don't!"  
Both Astret and Barodius startled and looked at Rose who ran to them and grabbed her daughter away from Barodius. "Astret, are you okay?", she said then looked at Barodius' face with anger in her eyes, "Stay away from her! You hear me?!"

Barodius just smirked to her and stood up. "My, my, you have grown up, little sister.", he said. Rose couldn't bear his actions, "I'm not your sister anymore. You've ruined my life ever since you became the emperor!", she shouted as he was getting close to her. Then, he grabbed her hand and said: "Since you're here, then you'll come with me."

"Astret. Go call your father. Quick!", she said and pushed Barodius away. Astret ran as fast as she could to get her father. When she saw him, she started crying. "Daddy!", she cried. Alexander turned to his daughter and she jumped at him. Then, he tried to comfort her:

Alexander(embraces his daughter): Astret. What's wrong? Where's your mother?

Astret(sobbing): Uncle is mad at mommy...and she is...in...trouble.

Alexander: What?!... Tell where is she!

Astret(points at the direction she came from): Over...there.

Alexander: Alright. Now, stay here. I'll go help your mother.

After he said that, he dashed through the woods hoping that he would get to Rose in time. ' _I hope I'm not too late. Rose. Hold on. I'm coming!'_

Meanwhile, Rose was trying to get rid of Barodius' grasp on her -as she turned back to her real form- but she couldn't. She tried to scream for help but he put his hand on her mouth, "Shut up and come along like a good girl! Ah!", she bit his hand and fell on the ground. "That's it! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!", he shouted as she was crawling away from him. Rose closed her eyes and hoped that her husband would come and save her. "Rose!", when she heard him calling for her, she quickly opened her eyes and looked at him with tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Alexander!", she shouted then quickly threw herself into his arms, crying.  
"Rose, you're a Gundalian?!", he said in surprise. Rose looked directly in his eyes and said: "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid that you would hate me."  
Right then, Rose was shocked that Alexander tightened his arms around her and said: "Oh, Rose. I would never hate you for being a Gundalian. I love you, Rose. I'll always love you, no matter what you are.". After he said that, they kissed each other on the lips and Barodius was getting angry at the scene.

"Are you done yet?! You're making me sick!", Barodius said interrupting their kiss. They both looked at him, Alexander stood up and hid Rose behind him. "And you must be Barodius.", he said mockingly. Barodius got angrier at him and said: "It's Emperor Barodius! You pathetic, low-class Saiyan!"  
"Saiyan? You're a Saiyan?", Rose said as she was shocked of the fact she was married to a Saiyan warrior. "I was about to tell you that, but I didn't have the chance. Sorry."

"It's okay. Guess now we're even, huh?", she said.

"Precisely.", he said to her with a smile then looked back at Barodius and said: "And now, emperor, I'd like to ask you to leave my wife alone and go back to Gundalia."  
"To keep you in the picture, she's my sister before she marries you, Alexander!", Barodius said angrily. But Alexander didn't care about that and replied: "I don't want to start a fight with you, Barodius. Leave now. Rose doesn't want to go with you. (turns his back to him)Let's go home, Rose."

As they were leaving, Barodius got madder and prepared his electric power then fired it at Alexander. "Alex! Look out!", Rose shouted as she jumped in front of him and received the shock instead of him then fell to the ground. Alexander quickly held his wife in his arms while Barodius stood still shocked:

Alexander: Rose! Rose, are you alright?

Rose(weakly): Alex... Please, don't fight my brother... Let him do whatever he desires.

Alexander: After all the things he had done to you?!

Rose: The Phoenix...helped me to see through the future... Barodius will get back to his true self... Too bad...I won't live...to see that day... (turns to Barodius)... Baro...I love you...big brother.(closes her eyes)

Alexander: Rose? Rose! Rose, please don't die!(shakes her to wake her up but with no use)

Barodius(with tears in his eyes): Rose? Rose!

Alexander(turns to Barodius with tears in his eyes): She's dead, you fool! And it's all your fault! Get off my face! Right now!

Barodius ran away and teleported back to Gundalia. There, he went directly to his room and started crying loudly, "What have I done?! Rose. Rose!", shouted as he was crying painfully for being the reason the dearest person to his heart was gone forever. After thirty years, he forgot about that incident and became cold-hearted and more cruel than before. Until one day, something strange happened, something he didn't know that it would change his life.


	5. The Saiyan Battle Brawler

Chapter 05: The Saiyan battle brawler

"Ability activate! Dimensional Blast!", the seventeen-years old Saiyan, Zero, shouted as his dragonoid bakugan, Chaos, breathed a powerful energy stream on the Gundalian bakugans. "Hey, Dan! Long time no see.", he said as the fifteen-years old brawler, Dan Kuso, and his bakugan Drago looked at their direction. "Zero! Good timing!", Dan yelled happily.  
"As always.", Shun said. Then, Fabia looked at the young hunter and said: "Is that Zero? He looks stronger than I thought."

Right then, Zero jumped in the air and landed next to Dan, "You're looking good. I haven't seen you since new Vestroia.", Dan said. Then, Zero turned to him and replied: "You're right. And as you guys know me, I don't go anywhere without a backup. Vegeta!"

When he shouted his name, Vegeta appeared with his bakugan Pegasus and started complaining: "Don't boss me around, Zero! I know what I'm doing!"  
"Always trying to keep his pride.", Zero said then turned around and saw the kids Kazarina hypnotized, "So that's where they were disappearing. They're hypnotized.", he said and Dan immediately replied to him, "We know! This is because of the Gundalians! They were kidnapping brawlers from Earth and Kazarina hypnotizes them!", he said hastily. Jake interfered on their discussion and said: "Can we postpone this to another time?"

Zero smirked and set his Gauntlet on combination mode, "Ready, Chaos?", he asked and Chaos replied to him: "Let's do it, partner."  
"Alright then, let's rock!", Zero said as Chaos changed back to the ball form and went over to Zero. "Bakugan, combine!", he shouted then started the combination with Chaos, he had dragon flippers on the sides of his helmet(well, some types of dragons have these on the sides on their heads), big wings came out of his back and a blue dragon scale armor on his body. "Chaos warrior, ready!", he said as the combination was complete. Everyone were amazed especially Kazarina, who was watching everything from her lab, "Oh, my goodness.", she said. Then, Zero flew up in the middle of the battle field, "Here goes nothing. Ability activate! Hypnosis break!" ' _Sacred Orb! lend me your power!_ ', he said in his mind then called for the chaos emeralds and shouted the phrase to activate them: "Chaos Control!"

As he shouted this phrase, the effect of hypnosis was gone along with the bakugans and the kids were confused. Then, Zero used Chaos' power to erase their memory and sent them back to their homes. After that, he separated from Chaos and the Battle Brawlers ran to him and crushed him in their group hug while Vegeta was standing aside, "What a bunch of kids.", he said.

Meanwhile, Kazarina was interested in Zero as she watched how he broke her hypnosis, "Really interesting. This kid might be as well a good testing subject.", she said maliciously. "You know that Barodius would ask for an explanation for this.", her bakugan, Lumagrowl, said as he was floating near her. "Oh, don't be so fussy. After all, I might have found an even stronger power than this of the Orb.", she said then took a last look at the screen before she went to the throne room.  
There, Barodius and the others were waiting for her after what they saw on the screen. "Hope you have a proper explanation of what we saw, because the emperor is now in a very bad mood.", Stoica said humiliatingly. Kazarina didn't care about what he said and explained the situation to the emperor: "I saw what happened too, and I think that the Saiyan young man will be useful for us."  
"And how is that, Kazarina?", asked Barodius. Kazarina smiled maliciously and replied to him: "I found something interesting about the kid, not only that he's a good brawler but also that his partner is Chaos, the emperor of Vestroia."  
Everyone were shocked of the news. Well, everyone except Barodius who smirked and said: "Good. Then capture that kid and bring him to me."

Back at Neathia's castle, Zero and Vegeta were with Dan and the others talking about how Zero freed the hypnotized brawlers:

Dan: Wow! You surely have changed a lot since we fought Zenoheld.

Zero: Don't remind me. The feeling of fighting my friends the Vexos was the worst thing I've felt in my whole life.

Marucho: Speaking of which, how the Vexos are doing?

Zero: Pretty good. They are making a fine troop of hunters.

Jake: That's so cool. But I think that we all need to know how did you free these brawlers. I mean, we couldn't do anything about it.

Shun: I think Jake has a point in this.

Nurzake(walking from behind them): You're all right about this.

Vegeta(prepares himself to attack): A Gundalian!

Dan(stops him): Vegeta, wait! He's with us!

Vegeta: What?!

Zero(lifts a eyebrow): Woah. So, you're fighting the Gundalians while one of them is on your side. Well, _**three**_ if we counted them too.(Points at Ren and Mason)

Ren: How did you know?

Zero: I've sensed your life energy. The energy of the Gundalians is specialized by its strong flow, and it gives me the chills by the way.

Marucho: It's okay, Zero. Ren, Mason and Nurzake are our friends now. Anyway, could tell us how did you break the hypnosis?

Zero: Well, I've learnt a new ability. Actually, I read about this ability. You see, I heard about the circumstances in Neathia and sent Vegeta to report me of everything he sees. When he mentioned the hypnotized brawlers, I searched the base's library for a way to free the hypnotized brawlers without hurting them, and I found it. The book said that both of the Prince of Chaos and the Bakugan emperor have the power to break any kind of hypnosis. I asked Spectra and Gate for help, and they turned this power into the ability card I've used when I was combined with Chaos. Oh, and one last thing, this ability is more effective when it's used with the chaos emeralds, that's how I did it so easily.

Dan and Marucho jaw dropped of what they just heard and the others -except Vegeta- were surprised. Nurzake looked at Zero for a minute, "What was your name again?", he asked, Zero lifted an eyebrow then said: "Zero. Zero Omega, at your service."  
"Omega?! Are you somehow related to Alexander Omega?!", he asked surprisingly. Zero was surprised that Nurzake knew his grandfather, "Yes, he was my grandfather. Why are you asking?", he said. Nurzake sighed and started explaining to them:

Nurzake: I know your grandfather because he was the husband of our princess, Rose.

All: What?!

Mason: His grandfather was married to princess Rose?

Zero: I... I don't get it. Do you say that Rose, my grandmother, is a Gundalian princess?

Nurzake: It's true. She was kind and beautiful, everyone loved her especially Barodius.

Dan: Now, wait a second! If Zero's grandmother was the princess of Gundalia, then that means that Barodius is...

Nurzake: That's right. Barodius is Rose's big brother.

Everyone were shocked of this fact, especially Zero. "I need to be alone", he said then went outside to get some fresh air. He kept thinking of what Nurzake said, "Zero.", Chaos called him, the voice of his partner took him out of his thoughts as he took him out of his pocket and carried him in his hand, "We're out of the third shield's range, you know. It's too dangerous out here.", Chaos said. Zero kept silent for a moment and looked at the sky. "Don't worry, we can handle any attack of these lousy Twelve Orders. But... If Nurzake was right, then it all make sense. Especially the shivers the Gundalian life energy gives to me.", he said to comfort his partner, but Chaos felt that something bad is going to happen and his feeling was right. A Haos blast was shot at them and Zero dodged it. When he looked at the direction the blast came from, he saw both Kazarina and Airzel:

Kazarina: Maverick Hunter Zero, I presume.

Zero: And you must be Kazarina. Man, you look uglier than I imagined.

Kazarina(getting angry): What?! How dare you?!

Airzel: Calm down, Kazarina. He's nothing but a stupid kid.

Zero: Oh, yeah? I'll show you what this stupid kid can do. Ready, Chaos?

Chaos: I'm with you to the end, partner. Let's teach these two a lesson!

Zero: Right. (turns to them)Hey! You two! I challenge you into a battle!

Kazarina: Interesting. Which one of us should start playing with you?

Zero: I'll battle you both in the same time!

Airzel and Kazarina: What?!

Airzel: Okay, it's either that you're too brave or too stupid.

Zero: Call me whatever you like. But you'll never bring me down so easily. Gauntlet! Power strike!

They all prepared themselves for battle. "I'll start this battle, Gate card set!", Zero shouted as he threw the card then threw Chaos in the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Chaos, the Bakugan Emperor!", he shouted. Then, Airzel and Kazarina did the same, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", they threw their bakugan, Lumagrowl and Strikeflier, and the battle began:

Zero: Hey, Chaos. Looks like we're battling against a circus.

Chaos: Don't underestimate them, Zero. I can sense their power.

Kazarina: Nice words from you, Emperor Chaos. Now, let's teach this boy how to speak with his masters.

Zero: You will never be my masters! Gate card open! Hellfire Blast!

Airzel: Not so fat, kiddo. Ability activate! Burst Dive!

Zero: What just happened?!

Airzel: When I use Burst Dive, I can nullify any Gate Card you use during the battle which means your Gate Card will be useless.

Zero: Shoot!

Chaos: Zero, stay calm. We still can win this.

The battle goes on. Zero won the first round, but in the second Airzel and Kazarina used the Battle Gears and won over Zero. "No way.",Zero said. He didn't believe he has lost the battle. He looked at the two Gundalians with anger and said: "Now what? You want to dispose me?"  
"Don't be silly. Our orders was to capture you...alive.", Kazarina said then her eyes glowed as she was looking at Zero. Suddenly, the young hunter started to feel dizzy and Chaos realized what was happening, "Oh, no. Zero! Don't look in her eyes!", he shouted at him. "I can't...move... I'm starting to feel sleepy.", was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. Chaos lost his patience and floated in front of her, "You devilish lady! What did you do to him?!", he said angrily. "Worry not. I have no intention to control him, at least not now."

"What?"

"I suggest you to take a nap as well.", she said and her eyes glowed again which made Chaos go out cold as well. "Now we have him.", Airzel said. He looked at Kazarina and they both smiled maliciously. Airzel carried Zero on his shoulder and Kazarina took Chaos. Then suddenly, they heard a voice calling for the unconscious young man, "Zero? Zero! Where are you?!", it was Vegeta. He noticed them and ran to them with anger in his eyes, "You dirty Gundalians! Let him go!", he shouted. He reached them too late because they could teleport back to Barodius' ship. Without hesitating, he went back to Neathia's castle to tell the others about what happened, "They took him! They took Zero!", he said hastily. Everyone looked surprised of the news, "This must be Barodius' planing.", Nurzake said then looked away sadly. When he looked at them again, he saw mixed expressions of concern and curiosity then sighed and said: "I'm afraid that Barodius is going to use young Zero as weapon against us."


	6. Meeting the Gundalian emperor

Chapter 06: Meeting the Gundalian Emperor

In Gundalia, Kazarina was in the throne room standing before Barodius. "As you ordered, your majesty, I brought the Saiyan pest. And his Bakugan.", she said and ordered the soldiers to bring Zero in. The young hunter was now awake and chained as he was pushed inside, and stood confidently in front of Barodius. "On your knees!", one of the soldiers shouted at him, "Not even in your dreams.", Zero said calmly. Barodius clapped for him slowly and got down his throne, "That was really impressive, Saiyan. I'll to the point. I offer you to join my army.", he said as was close to Zero. "Oh, really? Well, here's my answer!", Zero said then spat in Barodius' face, which surprised everyone and made Barodius mad, "Why you stupid Saiyan!", he growled then slapped Zero with the back of his hand.

However, Zero didn't show his pain and looked into Barodius' eyes with determine. "You're either brave or fool to do such a thing, boy.", he hissed angrily. The long-haired hunter stood still and kept looking in the emperor's eyes with the same look, which made Barodius step back. ' _What is this? He looks like... It's like Alexander has come back from the dead and is standing before me!_ ', he thought then Zero started talking:

Zero: Barodius, it's not too late. This all can be stopped with just a word from you.

Barodius: It is too late to stop me, boy. The outcome is already decided: Neathia will be under my mercy and the power of the Sacred Orb will be mine.

Zero: Listen to me! You must stop this foolishness! This war won't only destroy the Neathians and their Bakugan, but it will destroy your people as well!

Barodius(saw Rose's shadow): What? Stop looking at me with those eyes! No one will ever stop me from achieving my goal! I had never cared about anything but to be stronger! Nothing is more important.(turns his back to him)

Zero: Not even Rose?

Barodius(turns around): What did you say?

Zero: Princess Rose? She was your sister. She loved you the most.

Barodius(with anger): Silence!

Zero: You're better than this Barodius. Same thing goes for Dharak.

Dharak: You must be out of your mind, kid.

Zero: I am not!

Barodius: Who do you think you are?!

Zero(steps forward): My name is Zero Omega! I'm the descender of Alexander Omega and the Prince of Chaos!

Everyone in the throne get shocked to hear the name of Alexander again. "Alexander's grandson?", Stoica asked in surprise. "That means that...", Gill started then looked at the young Saiyan. "That's right, Barodius. Princess Rose, **your sister** , is my grandmother.", Zero said determinedly. That moment, Emperor Barodius didn't know what to say, "Stop this war, Barodius. I don't want to end up fighting you. I don't want to fight the only thing left for me from my family.", he said trying to soften the emperor's heart even for a little bit, but it didn't work. "Take him. Take him away from me!", Barodius shouted at the guards and ordered them to throw Zero in the dungeon. "Wait! You must listen to me! You're making a big mistake! Barodius!", Zero was shouting as guards took him to prison. Then, Barodius sat on the throne again, "Well, what do you think now of the kid?", a voice asked from the shadows, and Barodius looked towards him then answered: "You were right. He's more stubborn than any existence in the universe."  
"And what do you intend to do with him, Emperor?", the voice said in a malicious tone in it. "When this is all over, you can do whatever you please with him, Sigma.", Barodius said and the bald huge leader of the Mavericks got out of the dark, after him was Nightmare, the Maverick distorted version of Zero. The four of Kazarina, Stoica, Airzel and Gill had the shivers when Nightmare came in, "Good decision, Emperor.", he said with a malicious smile on his face and went to the door and said: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and pay that fool a visit."

Zero was in his dungeon, thinking of another way to stop the war when Nightmare came, "Hello, Zero.", he said gloatingly. "Nightmare. I should've known that you Maverick scums are behind this.", Zero growled dangerously and Nightmare looked at him maliciously and said: "You're right. Looks like Mag Mel has done his job really well."  
"Mag Mel?", Zero asked then remembered something his grandfather told him once, "An alter ego. That's it! That's why he didn't listen to me! Mag Mel was taking full control of him!", he said and turned his face to Nightmare who was clapping for him, "Great job, detective. You solved the mystery, but it's too late.", he mocked him then started laughing and left him in his prison. "Then, I'll have to make a move.", he said to himself then contacted telepathically with Chaos:

Zero: _Chaos. Can you read me?_

Chaos: _Yes, I hear you very well._

Zero: _Did you do what we agreed on?_

Chaos: _Of course. As we agreed, I tried to convince Barodius to stop his campaign on Neathia, but he refused even when I reminded him of my existence with Rose in the past. You're conclusion was right. There's an alter ego controlling him._

Zero: _Thanks, partner. Now, wait for the opportune moment to strike._

He ended the communication with Chaos and sat calmly, meditating and waiting for his right moment to save both Neathia and Gundalia.


	7. The Phoenix awakens

Chapter 07: The Phoenix awakens

Waiting quietly in his cell, Zero was meditating when he heard a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes, stood up and looked around him to find out who was it. Suddenly, he saw a young Gundalian lady standing in front of him, "Whoa! Who are you?! And how did you know my name?", he asked in surprise. The young lady smiled for him, "My name is princess Rose. I'm your grandmother, Zero.", she said and Zero stepped back in disbelief. "Wow. I didn't ever imagine that I would see you.", he said.  
"Emperor Barodius imprisoned me here. Can you please get me out?", he asked and noticed the shock on her face, Rose looked away from him then answered: "I'm sorry, Z. I can't get you out. But at least I can show you something that might help you to save both of them."

"Both of them? What do you mean?", he asked. Then, Rose transmitted them both into her memories. Zero was so surprised when he saw the younger self of his grandmother, "Aw! You look so adorable!", he said in an admiring tone. Then, he saw an older boy with a white hair that reached his nick and purple locks that went down his forehead, the young hunter recognized the boy right away. It was Barodius! He was smiling gently and playing happily with Rose. "Is this...Barodius?", he asked surprisingly.  
"Yes. As you can see, he wasn't always the cruel, cold-hearted emperor as he is now. He was just and kind with me and with his people. Until **_he_ ** showed up.", she said, "He?", Zero asked then Rose showed him the nightmare she and Barodius had seventeen years ago, "Oh, my god.", he said as he tried to make sense of what he just saw. Then, everything started to become clear, "A dark shade of Barodius... Of course! That shade must be Mag Mel! He was trying to take control of him but he couldn't because of your presence! However, now that you're dead...", he looked at her and she nodded her head in agreement, "Now, Mag Mel took the full advantage of Baro. I tried to stop him but I couldn't.", she said and looked down with sadness in her eyes then looked up at Zero, "Anyway, you're the only one who can stop all of this, Zero. You hold the power of the Golden Phoenix, my power, in you.", she put her hand on his chest and activated the power of the Phoenix which changed his form into a silver blonde, long-haired Gundalian with a royal yellow shirt and pants, and golden manacles around his wrists. He looked at himself with disbelief, "Is this...me?", he said while checking his new form, "Yes. And you must use this power wisely. Now, you know what you should do.", she transmitted them back to the cell and Zero was back to his normal form then she disappeared.

"I must fight for the sake of Neathia and Gundalia. First things first, I must warn Vegeta. I just hope I'm not too late.", he said to himself then made a telepathic connection with his friend:

Zero: _Vegeta._

Vegeta(in Neathia): Zero! _Are you alright?_

Zero: _I'm fine. Now listen carefully, I can sense Barodius getting near the third shield and the others are wandering here to save Dan according to what Chaos told me, you must do your best to prevent Barodius from breaking through the shield._

Vegeta: _But the third shield can throw him and his bakugan away._

Zero: _Not with Drago's DNA in him._

Vegeta: _What?! That means that he can break through the shield easily!_

Zero: _That's why I called you. Please, Vegeta, do your best to protect the castle while I think of a way to get out of here and help you out._

Vegeta: _Don't worry, Z. I will._

Zero: _I know I can always count on you, my friend. Good luck._

He ends the connection and starts thinking of a way to get out. Right then, an explosion happened and Chaos appeared, "Zero. Are you alright?", the bakugan emperor said as he destroyed the dungeon's door. "I'm fine, pal. How did you manage to come?", Zero asked and Chaos pointed out to the dust cloud, "Thanks to our friend, I could come here as fast as possible.", he said as the dust cloud disappeared to show the blonde young Gundalian, Sid Arkale. "Thank you, guys.", he said then Chaos transformed to his ball form and he caught him. "So, did I miss something?", he asked Sid changed to his human form before answering him, "You missed a lot of things, I'm afraid.", he said.

Meanwhile, Barodius' ship was near the third shield, Barodius was standing on the front of the ship smiling at the view of the scared Neathians in the borders of the shield. Then, he shot Phantom Dharak who transformed to the bakugan form and flew closer to the shield when a horse Ventus bakugan came in his way. "Not so fast, you overgrown lizard!", Barodius looked carefully behind the bakugan and saw his partner. "Vegeta, I guess.", he said mockingly and Vegeta glared at him with anger, "It's prince Vegeta to you, you unworthy, dirty sample of an emperor!", he burst out at him. "How dare you?!", said the Gundalian emperor. Vegeta smiled humiliatingly and answered: "Oh, I dare to do more. Ability activate! Venus Tornado!"  
As Pegasus' wings started to glow, Vegeta shouted: "Go get him, Pegasus!"  
"With pleasure!", Pegasus replied then spun in a large, electromagnetic tornado that struck Dharak. After that, he returned to his position in front of Vegeta, "What do think of us now?", Vegeta yelled excitingly. But when the dust cloud was gone, he was surprised that the Darkus bakugan wasn't even scratched:

Pegasus: What?!

Vegeta: That's impossible!

Barodius: Is that all, (mockingly)prince Vegeta?

Vegeta(angrily): Why you...

Barodius: Dharak. Remove this pest out of our way.

Dharak: Right away. Thunder Gladiator!

Large, dark thunderbolts were shot from his shoulders and they knocked out both Pegasus and Vegeta. They both fell hard on the ground and Dharak kept up until he broke through the shield and destroyed it. Vegeta could barely open his eyes, he watched the Gundalian bakugans attacking Neathia and said: "Zero. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."  
Then, he lost his consciousness.

Back in Gundalia, Zero saved Kazarina from being assassinated by Gill using his Dark Hold ability and saved Lumagrowl as well. "Why did you do this?! And who told you that I needed saving?!", asked the Haos bakugan angrily in his ball form. Zero didn't answer him and looked at Kazarina, "Is she...?", asked Lumagrowl in concern. "She'll live. I assure you, Lumagrowl.", Zero answered with a smile and went to the teleport room, "Who are you?", the dog-like bakugan asked. Zero turned around and answered: "I'm the Prince of Chaos."  
Then, he went in the portal and transmitted to Neathia. There, he saw the brutal attack on Neathia, the Castle Knights and the Battle Brawlers were fighting back with all their might but it wasn't enough to stop the huge attack. ' _This is worse than I thought._ ', he thought, ' _If this keeps up, both Neathia and Gundalia will lose. I must act fast. Huh?_ ', he looked up and saw Gill's ship approaching the skies, "Uh oh, troubles.", he commented then kept watching silently. Apparently, there was a talk going on between Airzel and Stoica, then Dharak shot at the ship. "Wait for it... Wait for it.", Zero said to himself as he saw Airzel and Strikeflier flying over to Gill's ship to protect it from the attack. "Now!", he shouted and used his Dark Hold ability again to stop time temporarily. Seventy two seconds were more than enough for him to get Gill and Airzel with their bakugans then go back to Gundalia, where he saw that Kazarina was finally awake. "Oh. Good morning, sleeping beauty.", he said with a childish smile on his face. The female Gundalian didn't react nicely to his smile. She ignored him and looked at the unconscious Gill with hatred, "Why didn't you let him get what he deserves? And why the hell did you save me?!", she barked at him and Sid was just watching and didn't move a bit, he knew that the young hunter will give her a shocking answer. "It's because this is who I am. A Maverick Hunter, and the Prince of Chaos.", he answered and Kazarina didn't say a word because of her confusion. Suddenly, Zero felt something, "Oh, no. I must hurry or Stoica and Lythirus will be eliminated. Sid, watch them for me, will you?", he said and Sid raised a thumb to him, "No worries, Z. I'll keep a wide eye on them.", he said and Zero smiled before getting into the portal.

After that, Sid began to grow tired of watching over Kazarina and the two unconscious Gundalians. "So, tell me Sid, who is that boy?", Kazarina asked, still confused that Zero saved her life and the lives of Gill and Airzel as well, even after what they did to him, "I thought he is just a foolish Saiyan kid. But somehow, he... He acts like 'her'... Just... Who the hell is he?", Sid sighed at her question and answered: "Well, you should've thought better, Kazarina. He's not just a Saiyan boy. His name is Zero Omega, a Maverick Hunter. And the Prince of Chaos."  
As they were talking, Zero came back carrying Stoica on his shoulder. "Hey, Sid! Sorry for keeping you waiting.", he said as he put Stoica near the other two and Sid smiled to him before he answers, "Nah, it's okay. I was having an interesting chat with Kazarina.", he said then Zero turned his vision to Kazarina and asked: "So? How are you feeling now, Kazarina?"  
"I'm better now. Thanks for your care.", she answered. Sid looked at the unconscious trio with concern:

Sid: Are you sure you did the right thing, Z?

Zero: Yes. I promised my grandmother to save both planets from destruction, and that's what I'm gonna do.

While they were talking, the three Gundalians woke up and came to them. "Hey, Z. They're up.", Sid said and both Zero and Kazarina turned around to look at them. Zero smiled at them, gave them their bakugans and headed for the portal:

Zero: Come on, Sid. We've got a mission to do. Oh! By the way, (throws his bakugan to him)I told Linus about everything and he accepted to give him to me.

Sid: Thanks a lot, Z.

Zero: You're welcome. Now, let's go.

Stoica: Hey, hey, hey! Now hold it right there you two!

Zero(looks at them): Yes?

Stoica: Just where on Earth do you think you're going?!

Zero: I'm going to Neathia in order to accomplish my mission.

Gill: You mean you're going to fight Barodius on your own?

Zero: Yes, I will.

Airzel: Yeah, right. Good luck with that. You're gonna die!

Zero: No I won't! And to keep you in the picture, (turns around)I'm the only hope for everyone.

Kazarina: Wait!

Zero: Huh?

Kazarina: Please, tell us... Who are you?

Zero: I'm a Saiyan...but I'm also a Gundalian. Let's go, Sid!

Sid: Right behind you, Zero!

They both get in the portal, leaving the four Gundalians in their confusion. They were thinking about what they heard:

Stoica: Is he making fun of us?

Kazarina: No. (they look at her)He acts just like our old friend. You guys remember her?

Gill: Who could ever forget her?

Stoica(tears forming in his eyes): She was the nicest princess in the whole universe!

Airzel: If we had listened to her, we wouldn't have ended up like this.

?: I'm glad you've realized this fact my friends.

Stoica: I know this voice.

Gill: Me too.

Airzel: Could it be...?

A strong light shone in front of them, and they covered their eyes from it. The light disappeared, and when they looked at the direction it came from, they saw an old friend of theirs:

Airzel: No way.

Gill: Oh, my God.

Stoica: Mama Mia.

Kazarina(gasp): This can't be. (looks carefully at the figure)Rose? Is that really you?

Rose(giggle): Yes, Kazarina. It's me. I came here to deliver an important message to you.

Stoica: But... How?... You were... We thought that...

Rose: It's okay, Stoica. I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need you guys to help Zero.

Airzel: What did you say?

Gill: But how can we help him? Barodius and Dharak are unstoppable with Drago's power!

Rose: You're wrong, Gill. They can be stopped by Zero and you. Together, **you** are unstoppable. And together, you **will** defeat Barodius. Yes, he is strong, but Zero is stronger than him. And he'll be unbeatable if you guys helped him. So? What do you say?

Kazarina: I'll help him. This is the least I can do to make things right.

Lumagrowl: And I'm with you, mistress Kazarina.

Rose: Kazarina.

Stoica: Count me in!

Lythirus: We're through hiding!

Rose: Stoica.

Airzel: I'll help the kid too.

Strikeflier: Let's do this!

Rose: Airzel.

Kazarina: Well? What about you, Gill?(everyone turn to him)

Gill(thinks a little): The boy saved my life. It'll be a disgrace if I didn't return the favor. (looks at them)I'm in!

Rose: I knew I could count on you, my dear friends. Now, go! There's no time to lose.

She disappears and the four of them step into the portal.

Back at Neathia, the Battle Brawlers were almost defeated. "Too weak.", Barodius said felling the greatness of victory. "Now, I'll destroy you right away!", he said.  
"Barodius!" "What?!", Barodius and the brawlers looked at the voice's direction to see Zero standing with pride in front of the Gundalian evil emperor. Dan and the brawlers were happy to see the young Saiyan but Barodius was mad:

Dan: Zero!

Marucho: Wow! Great timing!

Jake: Hey there, Z!

Shun: Man, are we glad to see you!

Barodius: You! How could you escape?!

Zero: That doesn't matter. (holds Chaos in front of him)Emperor Barodius, I shall be your opponent!

Barodius: Show me what you've got, boy!

Zero: Then, let's do this! Gauntlet, power strike!... Bakugan, brawl! (throws Chaos)Bakugan, stand! For goodness and Harmony... For peace and justice... Rise and fight, Emperor Chaos!

Chaos: I really didn't want things to end up like this, Dharak.

Dharak: Keep your wisdom to yourself, ancient fossil.

Chaos: Then, enough talk! Let's fight!

Zero: You said it! Ability activate! Spiral Inferno!

A huge fire ball forms in Chaos' hands, "Take this!", Chaos shouted then shot the spiral fire at Dharak. "Did it work?", Ren asked, and Zero kept silent for a while then he sensed that something was wrong, "No, it didn't.", he answered as the dust cloud vanished to reveal the darkus bakugan unharmed. "Is that all?", Dharak asked mockingly and Barodius chuckled wickedly at the Saiyan brawler, "Is that the best you can do, boy?", he said then prepared an ability card, "I'll show you true power. Ability activate! Darkness Shaker!", as he shouted that, dark lightning shot from Dharak's shoulders sending both Zero and Chaos flying to a building. They both couldn't stand up to fight back as Barodius ordered the other bakugans to attack them. ' _This is the end of me. I'm sorry, grandmother. I couldn't save them after_ all.', Zero thought as he closed his eyes and waited for his demise.

Suddenly, he felt a strange energy blocking the attack from him, then opened his eyes and looked up. "Lumagrowl?", he asked with shock then turned his vision to his right and saw the four Gundalians with the other three bakugans:  
Airzel: Hey there, kiddo.

Stoica: How you're doing?

Gill: Did you miss us, boy?

Zero: You guys.

Kazarina(stretches her hand to him): On your feet, kid. You've got a mission to accomplish.

Strikeflier(stretches his hand to Chaos): Same thing for you, old bakugan.

Chaos: Strikeflier. (smiles and takes his hand)Thank you. All of you.

Zero(takes Kazarina's hand): Thanks a lot, guys. But why did you...?

Kazarina: Well, let's just say that an old friend has visited us and convinced us to help you.

Zero(realizes what she means and smiles): I see. Ah!(falls on his knees)

Kazarina: Zero!

Airzel: Kid! Are you alright?

Lythirus: Emperor!

Chaos: My power... I feel weird...

Zero: Me too.

Nurzake(comes towards them with Sabator): What's going on?

All: Nurzake?!

Stoica: What are doing here?

Nurzake: I came in order to help you. Looks like young Zero has already helped you to see the truth.

Kazarina: You're right.

"Well, well, it seems that all of you have decided to join the Neathians.", they all looked up and saw Barodius and Dharak. "This time, Nurzake, I'll send you to your doom!", he shouted. the others stood prepared to battle against their emperor. "Oh? I get it that you all want to die?" "Say what you want! But we won't let you pass!", Kazarina shouted and Zero could feel the pain inside her heart for being forced to fight Barodius. "I'm really shocked. Among them all, you were the most faithful one to me. Really disappointing.", he said quietly then activated Dharak's ability 'Photon Gladiator'. The five bakugans fell on the ground but stood on their feet again and they began the battle.  
Zero, still trying to stand up, started feeling great sorrow seeing the destruction Barodius was making, "Enough... Enough!", he said with sadness as he saw his friends and the Castle Knights falling in front of Barodius' forces. "I...said... ENOUGH!", he shouted and a strong light shone from him. When the light was gone, everyone was surprised of what they saw. "Unbelievable! Zero is... A Gundalian?!", Dan asked in surprise as everyone saw the Gundalian form of Zero standing in front of them.

The bakugans were also amazed because Chaos have changed too. He had a golden helmet on his head, golden manacles on his wrists and four huge blue wings. The young warrior didn't say a word, he just stepped forward with pride then Vegeta and Pegasus -who were fighting the Gundalian forces on the other side of the castle and sensed Zero's energy raising- came to the area and Vegeta was surprised to see Zero like this. "So this is the secret form master Alexander told me about. He surely seems more powerful. Fight hard, Zero. Because now you are the last hope of us all.", he said.  
Then, Zero looked at Barodius, who saw the shadow of the Phoenix in his eyes, "How can this be?", he said shakily. Zero just smiled and said: "Alright, enough with playing hide and seek. Why don't you stop hiding in his body and face me like a man?... Mag Mel."

"Same thing for you, Razenoid.", Chaos said and everyone were shocked of hearing this. "Mag Mel?!", asked Kazarina as she looked at Barodius with a puzzled face. "Razenoid?", Drago asked confusingly. None of them understood what was happening until Barodius' voice changed as he spoke, "Too late, kid! I already took full advantage on him! His destiny was to be lost in darkness forever!", said the alter ego. "You're wrong!", Zero said, "You can't control his destiny. He owns it and he decides his fate, not you! Barodius! I know you're still there! So, if you can hear me... Please. Snap out of it, Barodius!", he shouted but his words didn't reach the Gundalian emperor; because Mag Mel laughed loudly and said: "I told you. It's too late. Barodius is dead! The only thing that's left of him is his form! Just an empty shell."  
"Same goes for Dharak as well.", Razenoid said then burst laughing wickedly. "Then, there's only one way to free them. Ready, Chaos?", he asked preparing the card in his Gauntlet. "Ready when you are, Z!", Chaos said. "Alright, then! Ability activate! Purification!", when he shouted this, both Zero and Chaos shone brightly and everyone covered their eyes. "He finally appeared. The half Saiyan half Gundalian. The battle of our fate begins inside of Barodius and Dharak.", Queen Serena said as she watched both Zero and Chaos getting inside Barodius and Dharak's minds.


	8. Peace at last

Chapter 08: Peace...at last (Barodius joins the Hunters)

Barodius' pov:

Everything around me was black. I couldn't feel anything. I could only hear the voice of my sister calling for me, although there was some other sounds mixed with each other, her voice was stronger than all of them. I tried to move, to answer her, to beg her for forgiveness. But I couldn't.  
Oh, my god. Rose! What have I done?! Everything is damn lost, and it's all my fault! I'm sorry, dear sister.

"Barodius!", I suddenly heard a male voice calling my name. It was somehow like Alexander, but I doubt it was him. "Barodius! Please, snap out of it, Barodius!", the voice kept calling me as I opened my eyes to see who was there, but all I saw was darkness. "That's right. I'm destined to be imprisoned here forever.", I said to myself as I smiled sadly and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Rose! I was so foolish!", I said then started crying loudly.  
"That's it. Keep crying. Keep showing your desperate. There's nothing else you can do, my sweet Barodius.", I heard Mag Mel whispering in my ear as I kept my head down and the voice was fading slowly. In the end, that voice vanished and it was only Mag Mel's voice, the voice of darkness, getting stronger within me. Then, I closed my eyes again with tears in them.

Zero's pov:

Chaos and I were able to get inside both Barodius and Dharak. "Okay, Chaos, let's split up. You go and look for Dharak, I'll try to find Barodius.", I said to my guardian bakugan. "Be careful, Zero. We don't know where Mag Mel and Razenoid might be hiding.", he advised me and I nodded my head in agreement and said: "You're right. These two are really tricky, so we better stay cautious."

"Exactly. Good luck, Zero."

"Same thing to you, pal.", I said then we splat up to find them. I kept wandering for too long until I finally reached one of Barodius' memories, and it was in his childhood. I saw the five of Barodius, Kazarina, Airzel, Stoica and Gill playing around with my grandmother in happiness, ' _They look really cute when they were children._ ', I thought to myself then went closer to the group to hear what they were saying.  
"Hey, Baro? May I ask you a question?", my grandmother asked with a childish smile on her face. "What is it, Rose?", Barodius answered. I looked at my grandmother and saw a malicious smile on her face, I had the feeling that her question was a little bit embarrassing, "When are you going to propose Kazarina?", she asked excitingly and both Barodius and Kazarina were blushing bright red. "Rose! Where did you that idea from?! We're still too young for such a thing!", Barodius shouted with his face blushing a brighter shed of red and I started laughing at the situation, but couldn't stop until suddenly I saw the Gundalian prince looking at me. ' _Did he...notice my existence?_ ', I thought then my question was answered as everything went black all of a sudden.

"Why are you here?", he asked with anger in his eyes. I didn't know how to answer him as I wasn't exactly sure what to say, "I'm here to help you, your majesty.", I said then knelt in respect before him. Then, I looked at his face and saw a look of confusion on it. As I was about to offer my hand to him, Mag Mel appeared out of nowhere and kicked me far from him. Damn! That bastard's really strong! His kick caused me to cough blood!  
"Nice try, boy. But it's already decided: Barodius is mine.", he said then started laughing. My blood was boiling of anger, I was disgusted that I wanted to puke!  
"Oh, yeah?!", I shouted and stood up with pride and looked at him, "Well, you're wrong! Barodius is nothing like you! You pathetic scum!", I said all that was in my mind for Mag Mel then looked at Barodius, he seemed scared, so scared that he couldn't but stare at me without saying a single word. Grandmother! What should I do now?!

Normal pov:

Zero was really confused about what to do, but Mag Mel knew exactly how to act. He started attacking the young warrior with all his might, and didn't give him a chance to fend off. In the end, Zero could barely move after these attacks, "Don't give up, Barodius. Free yourself.", he said weakly then lost consciousness. Barodius looked shocked at the unconscious young man as Mag Mel was getting closer to him, "He wanted to save me... He wanted to save me...", he said shakily while Mag Mel formed a sword in his hand and was about to strike. "Do what you think is right, Baro.", a voice suddenly said to him and he recognized it, "Rose.", he said then decided to act fast.  
He gathered his strength and aimed at Mag Mel, then unleashed his attack which hit the evil alter ego and sent him away. When Zero opened his eyes, he saw Barodius in his adult age sitting next to him, "Barodius?", he said then stood up next to the emperor, "Yes, It's me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.", Barodius said gently and they smiled to each other. Just then, Mag Mel stood up again and -as Zero could tell- he was really angry, "You fools! You think you can get rid of me that easily?! Well, think again because now you two are going to die!", he said with an angry tone in his voice, both Zero and Barodius didn't know what to do until their bakugan appeared, "Zero!", Chaos called for him as he and Dharak floated to him and Barodius.

"Chaos! Nice to see you, buddy! Looks like it went smoothly with Dharak, huh?", Zero asked excitingly and Chaos answered him: "Indeed. Now, we're both here to help you defeat Mag Mel and Razenoid."  
"Alright, then. Let's do it!", he said then turned his vision to Mag Mel, "Ready, your highness?", he asked Barodius who smirked and replied to him, "You don't need to ask me twice."  
Then, it began, Zero prepared himself to fight, "Gauntlet! Power strike!", he shouted and his Gauntlet glowed then Barodius started the battle, "Gate card, set!", he shouted as he threw the gate card which extended on the ground:

Zero & Barodius: Bakugan, brawl! (they throw their bakugans)Bakugan, stand!

Barodius: Rise, Darkus Phantom Dharak!

Zero: For goodness and Harmony... For peace and justice... Rise and fight, Emperor Chaos!

Mag Mel: Bakugan, brawl! (throws his bakugan)Bakugan, stand! Destroy these insects, Darkus Razenoid!

Chaos: I'm glad to have you back, Dharak.

Dharak: Glad to have me back too, old lizard.

Chaos(chuckles): Still aggressive as always. Now, let's squash this bug!

Zero: You spoke my mind, Chaos. Ability activate! Vampire action! With this card, Chaos can absorb the opponent's energy and give it to whatever number of bakugans was fighting with him.

Chaos: That's true. (gives the power to Dharak)Here you go, old friend.

Zero: Your majesty? If you please?

Barodius: I thought you'll never ask! Ability activate! High Skewed Shaker!

Both Barodius and Dharak shot a huge Darkus energy ball that hit Razenoid, but they were shocked when the dust cloud cleared and the spider-like dragon wasn't even scratched:

Barodius: What?!

Dharak: That's impossible!

Mag Mel: Fools. Let me show you true power. Ability activate! Meteor Elimination!

"Heads up! Incoming!", Zero said as dark meteors started hitting the two dragons sending them to the ground. "I told you that day seventeen years ago you're destined to drown in darkness forever. No one can change this fact, even your beloved sister couldn't change it. Now, you two shall die here!", Mag Mel said then began to laugh. "Silence!", a female voice shouted then a light energy beam hit both Mag Mel and Razenoid. Zero and Barodius looked the direction of the attack and they both were surprised to see Rose looking at Mag Mel with anger, "I won't let hurt my family...anymore!", she said then ran to his direction and gave a strong kick that sent him flying really far. "Woah, Rose. Where did you learn that?", asked Barodius surprisingly and Zero was wondering about the same thing as well, Rose turned to them and smiled gently:

Rose: Alex taught me some moves. I'm really glad to have you back, Baro.

Barodius: I'm glad to have you back, too.

Rose: You're looking good, Chaos.

Chaos; And you're still looking beautiful, princess.

Zero: It's good to see you again, grandmother.

Rose: Same thing to you, Zero.

Dharak: This moment is so emotional I'm gonna cry. (notice that Mag Mel stood up and was running to Rose to stab her)Watch out, princess!

Mag Mel was about to stab Rose but Barodius stopped him, "You're not taking her from me again!", he growled then pushed him away. Right then, Rose glowed bright gold and held on to Zero and her brother, "Rose! What are you doing?", asked Barodius with shock, "The Sacred Orb sent me to help you in this battle! You two can use my power!", she said in determine then turned into an energy stream that flowed into the two of them, "What's happening?", Dharak asked. Chaos smiled as he knew what was to come, "Get ready, Dharak. We're going to receive a new power up.", he said, and he was right. Two ability cards appeared in Zero's and Barodius' hands, "Thank you, Rose.", Barodius said then looked at Zero, "How about we finish this, kid?", he asked and Zero smirked to him then said: "With great pleasure, your majesty."

"Common Ability activate! Harmony Crystal attack!", they both said and the two bakugans felt a strong energy stream flowing inside of them. They first formed crystal shards and shot them at Razenoid, showed two sharp crystal towers from the ground, then they formed crystal swords in their hands and gave them the final blow. After that, everything blanked out, that's when both Zero and Chaos went out and everyone were happy to see them.  
Dan and the brawlers were the happiest one to see them unharmed, but everyone looked angrily at Barodius. Fabia, in particular, wasn't ready to forgive the Gundalian emperor for all his crimes against her people, but Zero was able to convince her and queen Serena to do so after he explained everything to them. Barodius, in return, promised to fix everything the Gundalians had destroyed in the war and announced that he will supervise this process himself.

While that was happening, Sigma was watching from afar in anger, "I can't believe this is happening!", Nightmare said and the four criminals were looking at Zero with amusement, "Well, I must admit, that idiot had some power left in him to get the Gundalians on his side.", Ben said then everyone was annoyed when they heard a deep, dark laugh coming from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Gankutsuou standing with a wide smile on his face, "I didn't expect anything less from this kid. He really had it in him."  
"Oh, shut up! He succeeded just because you jinxed us again!", said Double T with anger. Then, Ben ordered them to retreat and they went back to their base.

Now Zero and Vegeta decided to return to the Hunter Base. Zero used his remaining Phoenix power to open a portal, and changed back to his normal form. "See you later, everyone. I'll come over another time to help with the repairs. Oh, and one last thing... Barodius?", Zero said and Barodius looked at him with a questioning look on his face, "I'd like to have the Twelve Orders as Maverick Hunters. Same thing to you, Ren." "That would be a pleasure, Zero.", Ren said and his friends nodded in agreement.  
After that, both Zero and Vegeta went into the portal. When it closed, Barodius thought: ' _I never imagined that my sister would have such a strong-willed grandson. Fare well, Zero Omega. And thank you._ '

The end


End file.
